Wo sind sie?
by Willow10
Summary: Ein neuer Lehrer ist an der Sunnydale High und er hat viele Geheimnisse.Giles verschwindet usw.


Also, ihr wisst ja die Charaktere göhen nicht mir sondern Joss Whedon, außer Chriss, der is meine eigene Erfindung!! Also, viel Spaß beim lesen und bitte, bitte reviewt!!!  
  
,,Grr..."Buffy drehte sich blitzschnell um.,, Ein gezielter tritt und der Vampir fiel rückwärts taumelnd um." Treffer Nummer eins.", dachte Buffy. Da kamen auch schon die nächsten 2.  
  
Buffy hatte keine Lust sich lange mit ihren "Freunden"zu beschäftigen und verpaßte ihnen deshalb zwei gezielte Tritte und pflöckte sie. Als sie nach etwa 10 Minuten keine mehr entdeckte, entschloß sie sich ins Bronze zu gehen. Das Bronze war wie immer überfüllt. Das kam nicht daher das es sehr beliebt war, aber es gab wenigstens gute Musik.Willow und Xander saßen auf ihren Stammplätzen und unterhielten sich.  
  
Seit Angel weg war hatte sich einiges verändert, nur das Bronze war immer noch das selbe..  
  
Wieder mußte sie an Angel denken. Damals als er seine Seele wiederbekam und Buffy ihn trotzdem vernichten mußte; Sie fragte sich immer wieder ob er noch lebte.  
  
Da entdeckte Willow sie. ,,Buffy!" Willow war total happy. Buffy sah sich um und blickte auf die Bühne. Oz und seine Band spielten gerade. "Das ist also der Grund warum Willow so happy ist!". Sie setzte sich neben Xander und unterhielt sich mit den beiden.  
  
Sie mußte immer wieder daran denken, was sich alles geändert hatte. Zum Beispiel dieser auszubildende Lehrer, der Giles in der Bibliothek helfen soll. Giles bemühte sich sehr um ihn. Das war ziemlich Sonderbar, den um andere als um das Jägerteam kümmerte er sich normal nie. Wenn sie noch genauer nachdachte fiel ihr auf das er viel zu jung für einen Lehrer war,zumindest vom Aussehen her. Er hockte immer in der Bibliothek,auch wen sie Besprechung hatten. Giles schien das nichts zu machen also fragte sie auch nicht weiter danach. Sie fragte sich ob er verstand worüber sie redeten oder nicht. Obwohl es nicht schwer für ihn zu erraten sein was sie redeten,denn er laß viele Bücher über Hexen,Vampire und Dämonen.  
  
,,Buffy?" Buffy blickte auf. Xander sah sie mit einem breiten Grinsen an. ,,Du hast wohl geträumt! ?",meinte er. ,, Ähh, ja.",meinte Buffy, die noch nicht ganz bei der Sache war. ,,Von wem hast du geträumt?",fragte Willow. ,,Von Angel.",antwortete Buffy traurig.  
  
,,Hey, Leute!"Elegant kam Cordelia auf die 3 zu. ,,Was gibt's neues?",fragte sie an Buffy gewannt. ,,Nichts, immer das gleiche; Ein Vampir nach dem anderen."  
  
Giles saß in der Bibliothek und sortierte mit dem neuen Lehrer Bücher über schwarze Magie. ,,Wow, hören sie sich das an: man hat die Leute die man für Hexen hielt, ins Wasser getaucht um zu sehen ob sie untergingen oder nicht.Wenn ja war es keine Hexe, wen sie oben blieben hat man sie gesteinigt.",,Ja, man konnte sagen das unsere Vorfahren moderne Barbaren waren."  
  
Giles und Chriss waren gerade mit einsortieren fertig, als Direktor Snyder den Raum betrat.  
  
,,Direktor Snyder? Gibt es ein Problem?",fragte Giles höfflich. ,,Nein.ich wollte nur mal sehen wie sich Anderson bis jetzt gemacht hat.",,Oh, gut. Sehr gut sogar. Er hilft mir wo er nur kann!"  
  
,,Gut. Anderson nächste Woche übernehmen sie die Stunde von Klein." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum. ,,Was wollte der eigentlich? Wenn sie gesagt hätten:" Er ist faul und steht einem nur im weg, "hätte er es auch gesagt.",, Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur sehen ob Buffy da ist." Criss sah in fragend an.,, Ähm, er hält Buffy für ein Problem. Deshalb läßt er keine Gelegenheit offen, Buffy zu suspendieren." ,,Wo sind die eigentlich alle?"  
  
,,Sie sind wahrscheinlich im Bronze." ,,Eine Art Disco?",fragte Criss. ,,Ja so kann man es nennen.",,Muss.....", Buffy ist eben etwas besonderes.",warf Giles ein, als Chriss etwas sagen wollte. ,,Das habe ich gemerkt." ,,Hi!"Buffy kam gerade rein. ,,Hallo, Buffy!",grüßte Giles sie. Chriss widmete sich wieder den Büchern zu. ,,Huh, störe ich bei irgend etwas?" ,fragte Buffy, als sie Giles Gesicht sah. ,,Nein, nein.",meinte Giles und wandte sich auch den Büchern zu. ,,Na dann kann ich ja wieder gehen!",,In Ordnug, wir sehen uns dann morgen.",sagte Giles. ,,Ich brauche kurz deine Hilfe Criss. Komm bitte mit in mein Büro."Buffy sah den beiden hinterher und entschloß sich, auch zu gehen.  
  
Buffy bog in die Fairstreet ein. Die Straße war wie immer Stockdunkel. Immer wen sie durch diese Straße ging umfaßte sie ihren Pflock fester. Und da war es auch schon, das kribbeln im Bauch. Buffy blieb abrupt stehen und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Da, ein knurren, und noch eins. Es mußten mehrere sein. Aber warum ließ sich keiner blicken?,, Hey, Jungs! Ich hab eigentlich schon Feierabend. Ihr zahlt die Überstunden! ... Laßt euch wenigstens für das Geld blicken. Los macht schon, kommt raus!!!" Wieder lauschte sie in die Dunkelheit. Nichts, alles war ruhig. Auch das kribbeln im Bauch hatte aufgehört." Ich hab wohl schon Halluzinationen."  
  
,,Hi Mom, Dad! Ich bin wieder da.",, Hallo Willow Liebling. Dein Vater und ich wollen weg. Essen steht im Ofen. Falls etwas ist, weißt du ja unsere Nummer.",, Schon klar, Mom. Kann Xander vorbei kommen?" ,,Natürlich Liebling. Wir müssen dann. Bis nachher."  
  
Am anderen Ende der Stadt. Spike lief aufgeregt hin und her. ,,Liebster, sei nicht so unruhig. Er wird kommen!" ,versuchte Drussila ihn zu beruhigen. Da hörten sie Schritte, die auf sie zu kammen. ,,Hallo, ich bin wieder zu Hause!" Chriss kam zur Tür herein. ,,Wo warst du?",fragte Spike unruhig. ,,Ich studiere Lehrer das is nicht so einfach, das braucht einige Zeit.",antwortete Chriss. ,,Chriss? !",flötete Drusilla. ,,Was ist?", fragte Chriss als er auf sie zu ging. Er nahm sie in den Arm. ,,Hmm.."Sie schmiegte sich an ihn.Er strich ihr sanft über den Kopf. ,,Meine kleine Dru...!"  
  
Spike sah die beiden an. ,,Gibt es etwas neues?",fragte er Chriss. Chriss hob den Kopf und sah Spike an. ,,Nein.Die Jägerin, jagt noch!"Chriss grinste frech. ,,Das muß dich ja freuen.",meinte Spike gleichgültig. ,,Sehr!",war Chriss ehrliche Antwort.  
  
Xander kam in die Bibliothek. Er sah sich um und meinte: ,,Hier fehlt doch was!" Buffy, Willow, Cordelia und Giles blickten auf. ,,Ahh, ja. Der Lehrer. Endlich mal Lehrer frei!"  
  
,,Er geht doch sonst nie weg? !Seltsam!", meint Willow. ,,Ihm wird doch nichts passiert sein?"  
  
,,Natürlich nicht, Willow!",meinte Buffy. Giles sah Buffy mit einem ernsten Gesicht an. ,,Oder?",fragte Buffy, Giles. ,,Ich weiß es nicht.",seufzte Giles. ,,Aber es wird langsam dunkel."  
  
Eine Stunde später. Mittlerweile war es schon Stockdunkel. Buffy und Giles saßen in der Bibliothek und unterhielten sich. Da ging die Tür auf. ,,Ohh, ich dachte es wären schon alle weg. "Buffy und Giles sahen Chriss mit großen Augen an. "Wo war er?", dachte Buffy bei sich. ,,Wo warst du?",fragte Giles. "Kann er Gedanken lesen oder was?", fragte Buffy sich. ,,Ich habe mir die Stadt angesehen!",war Chriss antwort. ,,Wieso fragt ihr, ist etwas passiert?",fragte Chriss, langsam unruhig werdent. ,,Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung!",,Wir haben uns nur Sorgen gemacht, das sie gebissen worden sind. Weiter nichts.",,OK, ich glaube nicht das ich gebissen worden bin. Oder ich hab`s nicht gemerkt." Chriss tat so als würde er angestrengt nachdenken.  
  
,,Gibt's noch irgendwas?" ,fragte er weiter. ,,Nein, im Moment scheint alles ruhig zu sein.",,Ich sollte trotzdem meine Runde machen.",sagte Buffy und wollte aufstehen. ,,Wie wäre es, wenn du Chriss mitnimmst?" Buffy und Chriss sahen Giles an. ,,In Ordnung!",meinte Buffy. ,,Also, dann mal los!",seufte Chriss.  
  
Willow surfte gerade im Internet, als es an der Tür klingelte. Sie ging runter, in Richtung Tür und öffnete sie. Sie entdeckte niemanden und wollte die Tür wieder schließen, als plötzlich eine Hand aus der Dunkelheit auf sie zu schoß. Sie schlug die Tür zu und rannte ans Telefon.  
  
Buffy und Chriss kamen gerade am Friedhof an, als ihr Pieper losging. ,,Was ist?",fragte Chriss.  
  
,,Ich muß Willow anrufen!"Sie suchte mit den Augen nach einem Telefon. Da reichte Chris, ihr ein Handy. ,,Hier ist eh kein Telefon in der Nähe!" Dankbar nahm Buffy das Handy endgegen. ,,Willow? Was ist passiert?" Schnell erklärte Willow, was ihr gerade passiert ist. ,,Wir kommen gleich!",sagte Buffy hastig und legte auf. ,,Willow wurde von einem Vampir angegriffen, glaube ich."  
  
,,Seien sie vorsichtig!"Buffy sich den Garten von Willow genau an, aber sie konnte nichts entdecken. ,,Hier, nehmen sie das!" Buffy hielt Chriss einen Pflock und ein Kreuz entgegen.  
  
Chriss nahm den Pflock und meinte: ,,Das wird reichen!" Plötzlich tauchte hinter Buffy ein Vampir auf. ,, Vorsicht!",schrie Chriss. Buffy drehte sich um, aber der Vampir war sehr schnell. Es sah so aus, Als ob er keine Interesse an ihr hätte, den er rannte an ihr vorbei und schmiß sie dabei um. Als sie sich wieder hoch gerappelt hatte, sah sie nur noch wie der Vampir genau in Chriss Pflock rannte.  
  
Was sie nicht gesehen hatte, war das Chriss dem Vampir einen tritt verpaßt hatte, das der ein paar Schritte zurück taumelte und dann voller Wut auf Chriss los ging. ,,Alles in Ordnung?",fragte Chriss. ,,Ja, es is noch alles dran."  
  
Giles saß in der Bibliothek und fragte sich, warum Buffy und Chriss so lange weg waren."Hoffentlich ist den beiden nichts passiert!"  
  
Chriss und Buffy machten sich auf den Weg zurück zur Bibliothek. Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Erst jetzt viel Buffy auf,wie hübsch er aussah. Kein Wunder, daß sich Cordelia so an ihn rann schmiß. ,,Kann ich sie mal was fragen?",fragte Buffy vorsichtig. ,,Natürlich!"  
  
,,Wie alt sind sie?"Chriss grinste sie an und meinte: ,,Ich bin noch so jung, das du mich duzen darfst!",,Sie meinen ich darf sie duzen?"Buffy war Fassungslos, ein Lehrer hatte ihr erlaubt ihn zu duzen. ,,Ist das so merkwürdig? Sehe ich schon so alt aus?",,Nein, es ist nur seltsam einen Lehrer zu duzen. Giles kenne ich schon eine ewigkeit, trotzdem würde ich ihn nie duzen!"  
  
,,Ich bin noch kein Lehrer und wen ich schon einer wäre, würde ich es hassen immer gesiezt zu werden!" Buffy sah in fragend an. ,,Ich komme mir dann immer Uralt vor."  
  
,,Haha. !"  
  
,,Wow, ich dachte der weg bis zur Schule wäre länger!" ,,Wir sollten uns bei Giles blicken lassen, er macht sich sicher schon Sorgen!" ,,Ja, DU hast recht!" Chriss grinste sie an. "Hab ich was falsches gesagt?",dachte Buffy besorgt. Chriss sah plötzlich in Richtung Schule und sein Gesicht wurde ernst. ,,Irgend was stimmt nicht.Wir sollten besser rein gehen!"  
  
,,Giles? GILES? Komisch, er sagte doch er wartet bis, wir zurück sind. Chriss?" Chriss hörte nicht zu, er war auf etwas ganz anderes konzentriert. ,,Blut!",meinte er und zeigte auf einen Fleck am Boden. Da sah Buffy, Giles Kreuz, das er immer dabei hatte. ,,Oh, mein Gott!" Buffy war wie versteinert. ,,Ich schätze es waren Vampire.",meinte Chriss. ,,Dann kommt nur einer in frage!" Dieser Gedanke gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. ,,Wer?",fragte Chriss. ,,Spike!",,Wer ist Spike?",fragte Chriss, obwohl er es genau wußte wer Spike war. ,,Ein TOTER Vampir!",war Buffys wütende antwort. ,,Jetzt beruhige dich erst mal.Im Moment können wir eh nichts tun, oder weißt du wo Spike ist?" ,,Nein!" Buffy fühlte sich auf einmal so hilflos. Chriss bemerkte es und ging auf Buffy zu.Buffy war kurz vor dem Weinen. Beruhigend nahm Chriss, sie in den Arm.Buffy fühlte sich gleich viel besser. Am liebsten wäre sie ewig so stehen geblieben. ,,Geht's wieder?", fragte Chriss ruhig. ,,Mhhmm..." Chriss brachte  
sie zu einem Stuhl und sie setzte sich. ,,Hey!" Xander kam herein. ,,Was ist den?" ,fragte er als er Buffy sah. ,,Giles ist verschwunden!",meinte Chriss. ,,Das berührt dich wohl garnicht? !",fragte Buffy gereizt. ,,Doch. Aber ich glaube nicht das es dieser Spike war.",, Woher willst du das wissen?",,Ganz einfach. In den Wächterbüchern steht einiges über ihn. Er ist blutrünstig und brutal. Aber von intelligents steht nicht über ihn drin." ,,Du hast die Wächterbücher gelesen?" ,,Hey, moment mal!  
  
Wieso duzt du ihn?" ,,Ohh, du kannst mich auch duzen!" Chriss war ganz froh über diesen Einwand. Wie sollte er auch erklären das er ein auszubildender Wächter ist. ,,Ich würde sagen es ist eine neue Vampir-Gruppe. Seht ihr, alles ist umgeworfen worden. Also muß Giles sich lange gewährt haben. Drusilla hätte ihn einfach Hypnotisieren können und Spike hätte ihn wahrscheinlich gleich getötet. Giles würde niemals etwas sagen, Spike und Dru wissen das. Neue wahrscheinlich nicht!" ,,Das klingt irgendwie logisch!", mischte sich Xander ins Gespräch.  
  
Giles kam mühsam auf die Beine. ,,Wo bin ich?",fragte er eine nicht erkennbare Gestalt vor ihm. ,,Da wo dich niemand finden wird!" ,,Wer bist du?", fragte Giles verwirrt weiter. ,,Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren!"  
  
Buffy sah ausdruckslos in die Ferne. ,,Was ist?", fragte Chriss. Buffy blickte ihn an. ,,Du wußtest das etwas passiert ist, stimmts?" ,,Ja." ,,Woher?",, Keine Ahnung, ich spüre es einfach!" Chriss wollte so schnell wie möglich das Thema wechseln. Buffy bemerkte es und fragte nicht weiter. ,,Ich habe Willow angerufen, sie kommt so schnell wie möglich!" ,meinte Chriss nach einer langen Pause. ,,Gut! Dann brauche ich mir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen.",meinte Buffy. ,,Warum hast du dir Sorgen um sie gemacht?" ,fragte Xander besorgt. ,,Um ihr Haus schlich ein Vampir, aber der ist kein Problem mehr. "Ich sollte sie trotzdem besser abholen!",meinte Xander, immer noch besorgt. ,,Ich laß dich nicht allein gehen. Ich komme mit! Schaffst du es hier allein?",,ABER SICHER!",meinte Chriss. ,,Ich suche derweil etwas, was uns weiter helfen könnte." "Er hört sich manchmal wie Giles an.",dachte Buffy bei sich. Dann gingen sie. Chriss stand still im Raum, war da nicht ein Geräusch als Buffy und  
Xander gegangen waren? Chriss trete sich langsam in Richtung Tür. Die Tür sprang auf und drei dunkle Gestalten kamen herein. ,,Halli-hallo!"Einer der drei kam auf Chriss zu. Chriss sah ihn Ausdruckslos an. ,,Was wollt ihr?", fragte er kalt. Der jetzt erkennbare Vampir antwortete ihm: ,,Der Meister will dich sehen!",,Hmm... Na gut. Wen er es mir nicht persönlich sagt will er wohl Leute los werden!" Der Vampir sah Chriss fragend an. Blitzschnell schnappte sich Chriss einen Pflock und rammte ihm, ihn ins Herz.  
  
Xander und Buffy bogen gerade in die Fairstreet ein, als sich eine kleine Gruppe hungriger Vampire sich auf sie stürzten. Xander sah alles schon Hoffnungslos, als er unter 2 Vampiren begraben wurde. Buffy währte sich so sehr sie nur konnte,aber es wurden immer mehr. Bald lag sie auch auf dem Boden,aber versuchte sich weiter durch zu kämpfen. Xander war schon längst ohnmächtig,aber es schien als ob sich die Vampire überhaupt nicht für ihn interessierten. Nun gingen alle gleichzeitig auf Buffy los,die Schmerz gekrümmt auf dem Boden lag. Plötzlich sprang eine dunkle Gestalt aus dem Schatten. Sie schlug einen teil der Vampire nieder,damit sich Buffy aufrappeln konnte. Sie erledigte den Rest. Sie half Xander hoch,der langsam wieder zu sich kam. Als sie sich umdrehte um sich bei der Person zu bedanken war diese verschwunden. Sie konnte aber auch nicht lange darüber nachdenken,denn Xander drängelte sie, das sie schleunigst zu Willow gingen, damit sie in Sicherheit war. Sie  
klingelten mehrmals aber niemand machte ihnen auf. ,,Vielleicht ist Willow einen anderen Weg gegangen und ist schon längst in der Bibliothek!",meinte Xander Hoffnungsvoll. Buffy sah ihn nur nachdenklich an. ,,Wie werden sehen.",meinte sie kurz und ging in Richtung Sunnyday-High. Xander folgte ihr.  
  
Chriss saß unruhig in der Bibliothek. Irgend etwas war Passiert. Er spürte das es Willow nicht gut ging, aber da war noch etwas anderes. Chriss versuchte dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken. Da stürzten Buffy und Xander herein. ,,Ist Willow da?" ,fragte Xander erschöpft. ,,Nein sie ist nicht hier.",antwortete Chriss, Sie ist bei Giles!" ,,WAS?" Buffy sah Chriss ungläubig an. ,,Und wo ist Giles?",fragte sie bissig. ,,Ich habe keine Ahnung!", antwortete Chriss kühl .Bevor Buffy etwas dazu sagen konnte wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine Schar Vampire kam herein. Sie blieben vor den 3 stehen und sahen sie einfach nur an. ,,Was gibt es zu glotzen?",fragte Buffy eiskalt. ,,Bist du die Jägerin?", fragte einer der Vampire. ,,Nein die 2 sind es. Sie haben sich nur als Männer verkleidet!", antwortete Buffy sarkastisch. Alle Vampire blickten auf Buffy,nur einer sah Chriss an. Es kam noch ein Vampir herein. Sie machten ihm platz,es schien als wäre er der Anführer. Der eine Vampir der immer  
Chriss angesehen hatte ging zu ihm rüber und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Der Anführer sah erst Buffy und dann Chriss an. ,,Es ist mir eine große Ehre endlich persönlich die Jägerin kennen zu lernen.", sagte er mit einem sarkastischem Unterton. ,,Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner seite!",antwortete buffy, mindestens doppelt so sarkastisch. ,,Darf man fragen was ihr wollt? !",fragte Buffy weiter. ,,Wir haben dich gesucht.Leider sind ein paar meiner Leute, die auf der Suche nach dir waren, spurlos verschwunden."  
  
Giles hörte schritte, immer näher auf sich zu kommen. Was wollten sie nur von ihm? Er versuchte seine Hände zu lösen, aber bei der kleinsten Bewegung schnitten sich die Fesseln schmerzhaft in seine Haut. Die große Eisentür wurde geöffnet. Giles versuchte etwas zu erkennen, aber er war noch zu benommen und erkannte deshalb nur verschwommene Umrisse.  
  
Was er aber erkennen konnte, war: das es zwei Personen (oder so etwas Ähnliches) waren. Er schloß die Augen, spürte, dass unsanft etwas neben ihn geschmissen wurde. Giles hörte einen leisen Seufzer. "Die Stimme kenne ich doch!", dachte er bei sich. ,,Willow?",flüsterte er leise. ,,Wer ist da?", fragte eine leise, zitternde Stimme. ,,Ich bin's Giles!",,Giles? ...Wo sind wir?",,Ich weiß es nicht!" Giles hörte sie leise schluchzen. Was konnte er nur tun?  
  
Der Vampir sah starr auf Buffy. ,,Ohh, das tut mir aber leid. Wenn ich gewußt hätte das, dass deine Leute waren hätte ich sie natürlich verschont!", sagte Buffy ruhig. ,,Ohh, das warst du? Ich dachte es wäre jemand anderes gewesen!" Er sah zu Chriss, der tat aber so als ob er es nicht merkte. Aber Buffy bemerkte es und sie fragte sich, warum der Vampir dachte Chriss hätte sie getötet. Oder verschweigt Chriss etwas? Langsam schlich der Vampir um die drei rum. Das war Buffy`s Chance. Schnell stürzte sie nach vorne, packte den Vampir und schmiss ihn gegen die Wand. Xander schnappte sich einen Pflog und warf ihn zu Buffy. Doch die anderen Vampire waren schneller. In kürzester Zeit hatten sie Xander K.O. geschlagen und hielten Buffy fest. Chriss stand ganz ruhig da, ein Vampir stand hinter ihm und verdrehte im die Arme auf den Rücken, damit er sich nicht wehren konnte.,, Was wollt ihr?", fragte Buffy, die nun langsam echt sauer wurde.,, Ohh, nur zwei kleine Sachen erstens: Wir  
suchen das Buch eines Wächters Namens Mirow und zweitens: Wir wollen uns an dem rächen der unsere Leute getötet hat." Blitzschnell schnappte der Vampir sich ein Messer, das auf dem Tisch lag und schmiß es in die Richtung von Chriss. Buffy stockte der Atem, doch da sah sie etwas unmögliches, Chriss schmiß den Vampir, der ihn fest hielt, an die Wand und wich dem Messer in einer Geschwindigkeit aus, die schneller war als jeder Vampir den Buffy bis jetzt gesehen hatte. 


End file.
